One Kiss
by Lupeh
Summary: After Ichigo and Masaya's engagement, Ichigo stumbles across Masaya and his new lover. Kisshu returns to comfort Ichigo in her moment of need. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything related to it. Please enjoy and review!
1. Confessions

Ichigo sat alone on at bench at the edge of the park, her hazel eyes staring sadly down at the ring that she wore on her right-hand ring finger. The former wildcat mew mew would twist it around her finger and then take it off, holding back the tears that were destined to fall. The ring that now laid in the palm of her hand was given to her by Masaya as an engagement present for their eight years together; yet, as of recently, Ichigo had stumbled on to Masaya and his new mistress in the middle of a very private moment, leading to the end of the engagement.

Her heart lay heavy in the silence as the clouds in the sky foretold of a downpour later on. The only word she could mutter was then spoken aloud: "Kisshu…" With speaking his name, her heart sunk even further as the tears fell as swiftly as the rain that began to fall. "Kisshu…"

Little did the mew know that she was being watched with careful and caring eyes of a character that she had grown to love.

Silently, he waited for his cue to approach the young twenty year-old. As the rain continued to fall, he watched her sorrowful movements and took to acknowledge her. "Ichigo" the alien called as he jumped from the lower branches of the tree he was hiding in.

Ichigo glanced up, eyes widening with surprise. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to call his name, but only a strangled sob escaped her. Ichigo trembled from the cold rain running down her face, but she continued to stand where she was, still in shock to spy who she was seeing before her now. Finally, she mustered his name. "K-Kisshu…"

The lanky alien smiled at the Mew Mew, moving towards her, nearly running. When he was close enough to her, he threw his arms around her and nuzzled her head, laughing softly as several tears of joy trickled down his face. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kisshu and snuggled even closer to his thin body. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder before muffling a couple more sobs.

"Ichigo…What's wrong?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling her cheek while running his fingers through her hair and down her back.

Ichigo trembled and buried her face in his shoulder. When she finally spoke, it was shaky and muffled. "I-It's Ma-Masaya. H-He che-cheated on m-me-e, a-and-d then h-he l-left me-e…" she sobbed.

Kisshu's eyebrows furrowed as anger surged through him, none of this he showed on his face. Ichigo glanced up at Kisshu, tears still rolling down her cheeks. The expression on her face made Kisshu melt. "God…You're so beautiful." He whispered, using his thumb to brush away her tears and stroke her cheek.

She sobbed. "Don't say that when my make-up is running, Kisshu." Ichigo's hazel eyes welled with pain. "Nonsense. No matter what you say or do, Ichigo, you'll always be beautiful…That's why I came back." Kisshu replied.

Ichigo looked puzzled as she glanced up at Kisshu. "W-What do you mean?" she whispered.

"This." He replied, and pressed his lips softly against hers. Ichigo inhaled sharply with surprise, but dared not to pull away. Instead, she leaned in closer and tilter her head slightly. Now that the wildcat genes had worn off, she no longer worried about turning into a cat.

Kisshu's hands worked quickly as he took the ring that Masaya have given her and tossed it before replacing it with a small, ruby colored stone on a silver band- a beautiful ring to show how he truly felt. As he slipped on her finger, she pulled away slowly from their passionate kiss and glanced down at her finger.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she gasped slightly. "Kisshu, it's beautiful!" she whispered, embracing him tightly. Kisshu smiled at this warm embrace, but then grew serious.

"Ichigo…Can I ask you a question?" Kisshu asked the bright-eyed Ichigo. She glanced up. "Sure."

Kisshu paused to think before taking her hands in his own and gazing deeply in her eyes.

"Ichigo…Will you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment as the shocked former mew me began to take it all in. She stared up at Kisshu and smiled. "Yes…Yes, I will."

Kisshu gathered Ichigo in a tight and warm embrace as rain streamed down their faces and lightning illuminated the sky.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ichigo…"


	2. Announcement

**Dearest readers,**

Despite your loving encouragement and all of your wonderful comments, I am sad to say that "One Kiss" is **completed** already, unless offered a really wonderful idea for on-coming chapters. I know this is disappointing and that many of you were looking forward to its continuation, but I became stuck after this point. It was really meant to be a short and fluffy story, but somehow managed to gain popularity.

If you are displeased, then I completely understand. However—_here is your opportunity for input_. I am willing to write a fanfiction with your choice of anime/ manga/ book/ ect. The cache is—I need to approve of it first. (Please no over-popular-barfed-up animes like Naruto or books like _Twilight_. I want to write something in which it has genuine material to it.)

Until then, I ask you check-out any of my other fics and thank you yet again for all of your tremendous and wonderful support. You all keep me writing and get me much closer to my goal to become a novelist.

State your idea in either private message or reviews. I'll tally them up after July 10th and publish the first chapter as soon as possible.

Yours truly,  
_Lupeh_


End file.
